FRUK: A Valentine's day carol
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: France's flirting with a never ending amount of women is driving England insane but a couple of visits to the Frenchman on the night before Valentine's day may just change that! Main paring: FRUK but there will be USUK (Mainly one sided) and MAYBE hints of other parings. Based on the story A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens and a film that did a parody of that which I've watched.


**I'M BACK! XD Okay because it had the most votes in my poll this is my next project! I'm maybe gonna do one or two other stories as well or pick up one of my dropped ones but we'll just see how this one goes first! I personally really wanted to do this one because I had some ideas for the ghosts and the past, present and future (mainly the future) and I watched this film a few years ago which was fairly similar where a man who was a bit like France was visited by ghosts of his past girlfriends and stuff to make him end his ways the night before his brother's wedding (I think it was called Ghost of girlfriend's past or something...I really recomend it though!) although the plot will be about valentine's days rather than christmas.**

**Right, I don't own Hetalia or A Christmas Carol or the ghost of girlfriend's past ENJOY!**

* * *

England sighed as he flopped onto the nearest empty seat and got out his book, trying with all of his strength to keep his eyes open, which wasn't very much.

He looked up as Germany, who was sat in the seat next to him, raised his eyebrows.

"Rough night?"

The British nation nodded and yawned as he opened his book.

"Yes well, I had a bit of catching up to do last night…" The German sighed.

"Your boss over works you too much!" England shook his head.

"No, no, I didn't mean paper work!"

"Then what?"

"My reading…" The Brit began to blush. "There was a sale on in my local book shop for Valentine's day and well…You get the picture."

Germany nodded. Today was the thirteenth of February, the day before Valentine's day, and everyone knew England hated that day just as much as he hated July the fourth.

Okay, so he liked the endless amount of romance novels which were released and the discounted chocolates and roses that came out afterwards but what he really hated was the stupid love triangle which formed every year!

Yes, every year America would try, and fail, to woo the Brit whilst the one he _really _loved was too busy flirting and playing with the hearts of countless women to notice!

"Oh Iggy~"

"Oh bollocks…" England grumbled as America ran towards him. Germany saw this as a chance to make a quick getaway before he got dragged into the mess. England looked up and the grinning younger nation.

"What do you want, America?"

"Well…Since tomorrow's Valentine's day and we don't have a meeting-"

"No.

"What? You didn't even let me finish!"

"Yes, but I already know what your question will be and the answer is no. I will not go out with you! Now will you please leave and let me read my book?"

America didn't budge. Instead he narrowed his eyes and smirked as he slipped into Germany's chair and placed a hand on England's shoulder.

"Whatcha reading, Iggy?"

"A Christmas carol," England responded in a monotone voice, aware of the American's plan.

"Eh? But don't you sing those, not read them? Is it jingle bells? Oh, wait? Rudolf the red nose reindeer? It's Rudolf ,right? Please say it is, that's my favourite!"

"No you twat it is not that kind of Christmas carol!" The Brit fumed as America's hand began to move slowly down his side.

"It's the story of how a man was confronted by ghosts of the past, present and future and told to end his selfish, grumpy ways."

"Oh, so he was a bit like you then? Not that I'm complaining…" America's hand glided down onto the Brit's leg, who blushed and slapped it away, America pouted.

"Why do you have to hold onto the stupid flirt all the time? It's not like he actually loves you!"

"America, please return to your seat. The meeting is about to begin!" Germany said as he glared at the younger nation who just nodded.

"Oh yeah, sure!" He leaned over to England and whispered in his ear.

"You will fall in love with me sooner or later, England. Just you wait!"

Then he got up and walked over to the other side of the room, England smiled at Germany.

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome! Mein Gott, that guy is annoying!" He sat down as England chuckled.

"Try working with him during a war! Honestly, those days I spent as your prisoner in Italy were probably the best days I've ever had! All that peace and quiet!" Germany smiled.

"Ja, I always thought I had it bad with Italy but you had to put up with America _and_ France!"

"Yes," England laughed but the frowned. "Speaking of which, where is the Frog?" Germany sighed.

"I don't think we even want to know."

WHAM!

"Bonjour~"

"Oh for the love of-" England muttered as he placed his head down on the table. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

France leant back in his chair and smiled at the beautiful young woman who was on his arm, her light green eyes sparkled under her honey blond hair and her perfect lips formed a soft smile. Germany sighed.

"Erm…Excuse me miss…?"

"Sophia, " The girl finished.

"Er yes… could you please…?"

"Leave? Yes, sorry." But she didn't sound very sorry. She gave France a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Of course, mon amour" the Frenchman replied, blowing a kiss as Sophia exited the room. England rolled his eyes knowing that France would probably never see her again just like 99% of the girls he had said that to over the many many years he had been around. Which was an awful lot, obviously!

The meeting went on with France winking and blowing kisses with the maids who were standing across the room who giggled a little too loudly, causing England to bite the inside of his cheek so hard that he nearly ripped it out from the inside of his mouth all the way through America's speech on his recent crazy idea for tackling global warming. Luckily for him, he wasn't the only one who was angry at France's sudden attention to the meeting hall's employees.

"France are you going to flirt with maids all day or are you actually going to pay attention to America like the rest of us?" Germany asked.

France was about to point out that he was planning to flirt with other staff as well as perhaps the odd female nation or two when his mobile rang.

England glared as France got out the phone and held it up to his ear very slowly.

"Hello? This is France speaking."

Suddenly the room was filled with an angry high pitched shriek as nations and servants alike dived under the tables and covered their ears (apart from Greece who was asleep).

France threw the phone out of the nearest window and sighed with relief at the sound of it hitting the water's surface of the fountain below.

Silence filled the room, well, almost if you don't count the sniggering which came from Spain and Prussia in the corner.

"Which one was it?" Spain asked France. "The brown haired one or the one in the pink dress?"

"The one with the red hair and blue dress," France said as he recovered from his brief headache, Prussia snickered.

"Eh? But she was so un-awesome!" France smiled.

"Well you could say that I have a soft spot for green eyes…"

England had had enough.

Slamming his hands on the table he glared at the older nation.

"That's it, Frog! I've had it! Sure, I don't care about what you do but if it means toying with the hearts of innocent women then I'm putting my foot in the door!"

"Ve~ But there's no door-"

"SHUT UP ITALY!" The Brit yelled causing the said nation to sink back under the table, he looked back at France who merely shrugged.

"But Angleterre, I'm the country of amour!"

"But you don't really love them, do you?" The shorter nation spat, France said nothing.

"I knew it," England growled before storming out of the hall, Germany sighed.

"Well…I guess the meeting will have to be continued on Monday seeing as we no longer hae England or a window," he glared at France. "You can all have the rest of the day off and remember that the Valentine's ball is tomorrow. There will be juice served but no alcohol as a result of what happened last time which means no wine, beer or vodka."

"Kolkolkolkolkol."

The evil aura surrounding Russia gave the nations the hint to leave and the room was empty in a matter of seconds.

* * *

England waited for everyone to leave before sneaking back into the room.

"There you are!" He smiled as he picked up his book from under his seat, he sighed as he ran his fingers over the book's cover.

"I wish that something like this would happen to the Frog…" He muttered to himself.

"Consider that wish granted!"

"Who's there?" England looked around but the room was empty. Deciding that it was probably his tired, overworked mind playing tricks on him, he shrugged and walked out of the room.

* * *

France shook his head as he put on his pyjamas.

"Honestly! What was wrong with Angleterre today? There is nothing wrong with appreciating such beautiful flowers such as those lovely ladies. And besides, he doesn't know the _real_ reason…" He sighed as he plodded off to bed, after all tomorrow was valentine's day and he needed his beauty sleep.

A lump was waiting for him under the covers of his bed, France froze. He hadn't invited anyone over tonight!

He gulped as his shaking hands fumbled around the corner of the blanket. He flung the blanket off…and screamed.

"Hello, Francis. It's been a while!"


End file.
